To Each Their Own
by Broken Blades-13
Summary: After Artemis comes back from being dead, his parents think that he needs to get out, be more social, so they set him up on a date, but things to go as planned... Will the girl that has fallen for him, still be there when his double personality, orion, has fallen in love too? (Two OC's and the Alantis Complex is back)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys. I decided it was time to share this fanfic with all of you. I have altered ALL of the names, and I wrote this with my friend, Electra Vu last summer. I have edited it to some extent, and talking with her, she said it would be perfact to put up now, and would love to hear from you guys through me, since she had a family freak out. (More info in my story Breathe Life into Me.) I have to admit, this story was the most fun to write, ever and I hope you all like it. It's set after LG but it has the Alantis Complex, later to be explained. All of this started when we were in math class, and not to make people think we were dating the same guy or something, I put my name plus OF and hers with AF, for Orion and Artemis, and it went down hill from there... Yeah, so here was the result. **

**We hope you like it!**

McKayla's POV

I couldn't believe my parents were making me do this. They had good intentions, and I wanted to make them happy, but couldn't they just let me find a boyfriend the normal way? As in not have your parents arrange a date for you?

I guess technically it had been his parents to contact mine, but who really agreed to that sort of thing? I felt like we were children being set up for an elaborate play date. And who was the other child? None other than Artemis Fowl II.

The Fowl family was well known around here, and even though they didn't have the best reputation, I had heard they were good people. Apparently Mr. Fowl had gone through some sort of life-changing experience after being held captive for a few years and was now changing the Fowl family code to include morals and ethics. Angeline Fowl had apparently supported this decision whole heartedly and their youngest sons, Miles and Beckett, were being raised as regular gentleman, from what I had heard.

Artemis was another story. Rumors about him were spread far and wide, from his arrogance as a child to his three year absence a few years back. I had seen him a few times at social gatherings—he'd be there, pale and looking bored in the corner, his giant of a bodyguard lurking behind him. I wasn't sure exactly how old he was, but he looked about fifteen. In contrast, he acted like he was thirty, and smarter than anyone else. I guess he probably was.

I wasn't quite sure why the Fowls had chosen my family. The Freemans, no matter how wonderful we were, just weren't quite at their level. My dad worked at a computer company and donated loads of money to charity, and my mom ran a small but profitable jewelry company. We were originally from America, but we had moved to Ireland because of my dad's work… or something.

But anyways, there were a lot of other families and a lot more girls that had more money and were more important than me out there. But I supposed one didn't question people with money.

I checked how I looked in the mirror one last time before I left. I had straightened my brown hair—as straight as naturally curly hair would go, that is. I was wearing the sort of sun dress that could either be formal or casual, unsure of the formality of the situation. (I had heard Artemis only wore suits, so that meant I should wear…?)

Finally dismissing myself as presentable, I headed downstairs. My mom had called up to me a few minutes before, telling me that my date was here—it was a classic, cliché, moment, where I hadn't been ready yet so Artemis was standing awkwardly by the front door when I walked down the steps to meet him.

I smiled uncertainly, looking him over. He had a professional look about him, like a businessman or an undertaker. His black hair was slicked back, but he had a single lock of hair hanging in front of his face. His eyes were a piercing blue, calculating as he did his own evaluations of me.

We locked eyes and for a moment, we simply stared at each other. I was the one to break the silence.

"Artemis," I said, holding out my hand in greeting. "So nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," he said. His hand was as cold as his stare. "Although to be honest with you, I wouldn't be here if not for my mother."

"Me either," I admitted. "Aren't you a bit old for your mother to be controlling you?"

"You haven't met my mother," he responded, eyes shining. He said it like it was an omen.

I wasn't quite sure what to make of him. Artemis Fowl II, self-proclaimed genius, standing in my front room to take me on a date—since when do things like that happen to me?

Artemis narrowed his eyes at me, as if reading my thoughts.

"Well," I said awkwardly. "Are… are we going to dinner then?"

"Yes," he said, moving towards the door. "I have a reservation."

After calling out to my mom and hearing her "Have fun!" (more of a command than a suggestion), Artemis led me out to his car—a black Bentley.

"No bodyguard tonight?" I asked as he opened the passenger side door for me. I had rarely seen the teen without his massive giant-like shadow.

"Not that you can see," Artemis said cryptically.

"That's not creepy at all," I muttered under my breath.

Artemis sat in the driver's seat and gripped the steering wheel tightly. He tapped all five of his fingers on it once before turning on the car and pulling out of the driveway.

"Don't drive very often?" I asked. Artemis flinched, as if I had said something unimaginably treasonous.

"Butler usually drives for me," he said at last, but only after tapping his index finger against the steering wheel a number of times. I wondered absently if that was a nervous habit of some sort.

"But you have a driver's license, right?"

Artemis sent me a look that could kill. "Yes. I am not incompetent."

After a moment of silence, I said, "So, what do you like to do in your free time?"

Artemis frowned. "I don't have free time. My days are carefully scheduled."

I glanced over at him. He wasn't kidding. "Then, um… what do you do for fun? You know, besides, work or studying?"

Artemis shrugged, risking a glance at me instead of keeping strict watch on the road. "I don't do "things" for fun. I engage in activities that are important. Some of them end up being enjoyable."

I sighed. "Fine, what activities do you engage in that are enjoyable?

Artemis smiled—only slightly, but it was something. "Occasionally I compose."

"Music?" I interrupted.

Artemis had a look on his face that I usually gave my friends when they wanted math help.

"Yes," he said. He frowned, then continued, "Sometimes I tutor my younger brothers."

He scowled as if considering his wording, but said no more.

A few minutes later, we were downtown in front of one of those expensive places that make everyone but the extremely wealthy feel inadequate. That included me, but Artemis seemed completely at home, ordering the staff about like they worked for him and gazing idly at the chandelier.

"This is a nice place," I said, looking at the menu. Everything was expensive, and had a fancy French name.

Artemis shrugged. "I only dine at five-star restaurants. Anything less is not qualified enough for me."

"Not even places with four stars?"

Artemis cast me an alarmed look. "Especially not four star establishments."

I took a moment to wonder what this guy's problem with numbers was. Everything he did seemed to be calculated and counted. His hand twitched as he talked and I wasn't sure why, but the number four really bothered him.

"You have something wrong with the number four?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Artemis snapped, a bit too quickly. "Of course not." He fumbled for a second then added firmly, "No."

There he goes again, I thought. Avoiding the number four.

Artemis cleared his throat and readjusted his hand on his menu, glancing around the restaurant nervously. I watched him curiously. Was he alright? Maybe his obsession with numbers was more than just him being superstitious.

A waiter came and we ordered (I got some type of fancy soup). I didn't miss the weird looks we got, probably because we were so young and eating at such an expensive place. Artemis, however, ignored him, and I followed suit, because I figured that if Artemis was paying, who was I to object?

"Let's play a game," I said as we waited for our dinner.

Artemis sighed and gave me the most condescending looks I had ever seen.

"Just a question game," I insisted, leaning forward against the table. "You ask me a question, I ask you a question. You can pass on…" I glanced at him. "Five of the questions. Okay?"

Artemis rolled his eyes but relented. "Fine," he said. "You can go first."

"What is your favorite color?" I decided to start out easy.

"Black. Why did your father relocate your family to Ireland?"

I leaned back. I hadn't been expecting that question, but it was nothing I couldn't answer. "His work, mostly. I wanted to get out of my hometown after some… stuff. Where were you when you disappeared for three years?"

"Nowhere," Artemis answered with a slight devious grin. "What kind of 'stuff?'"

"Hey, nowhere isn't an answer," I objected.

"You'd be surprised," Artemis muttered. "Fine, I pass that question. Please continue."

"Pass," I said defiantly. Two could play at that game. "Why do you have a bodyguard?"

"We all have our enemies," Artemis responded briskly. He eyed me carefully. "Why are you really here?"

"Wait, what?" I asked. One moment we were engaging in witty banter and the next he was glaring at me seriously across the table.

"Why are you really here? Like I said, we all have our enemies. What are your intentions? No one ever just wants to befriend me." Artemis's eyes searched the room, and his hand settled on top of his dinner knife.

I stared at him, uncomprehending. "I'm here because our parents set us up for a date, and I'm still here because I like you. I think you're funny and I really would like to get to know you better."

"Really? Most people come up with a more believable lie." Artemis had an ever increasing look of insanity in his eyes. His hands were twitching, and I began to see the pattern—it was fives, always fives.

"It's not a lie, Artemis. I promise. Are you okay?" I tried to sound as calm as possible, but I was starting to freak out a little bit.

Artemis hesitated, and then stood up suddenly. "I—I have to go. I—" He stopped and clutched his head, making a strangled noise. Then, he turned and ran out of the restaurant.

"Wait!" I called after him. "Artemis! Artemis…?"

I looked around. Now I was successfully alone in a five-star restaurant, an expensive meal on the way to our table, and no way home.

Some date

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? This one's already been finished, so now it's a matter of editing and posting. Imagine, our grammar has changed... a lot since then. If you want to ever find good, unuasual or semi-usual names, look up boy/girls name with your specified area, (unusual, gothic, victorian, etc.) and go into the first site, I can't remeber the name, but it has some good names. I will post this speradically with Breathe Life into Me, but this one is just editing, so it may be easier. R & R please! We're eager for comments. Thanks for reading!~Broken Blades-13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I have recently sprained my index finger...so forgive me foe not working on my other story. It's easier to edit with one hand than typing on this tablet with one hand. I have two chapters ready, so let's start.**

Marie's POV

I walked into Police Plaza, incredibly late. I had never been late, especially to work, but today was an exception. I found that it was harder to be on time when your mind wasn't all completely into getting up, and being that I hadn't slept in a few days for a mission, the bed was calling my name and I wanted to just stay there, possibly forever, but I knew I had to get my lazy butt up.

I found myself earlier than Holly, which was unusual in itself. I sat down behind Foaly with a smile on my face.

"What's on that mind today," asked Foaly.

"So many things, but we won't exactly go there," I said, as Holly walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. Has anything happened yet today-"

A siren interrupted her question. Foaly turned around and on the screen was a red light flashing, along with a message that rang out loud and clear. WE HAVE A BREACH IN SECURITY. HUMAN TRACKING SATELLITE DESTROYED. LOCATION 20099967.

Foaly ran the location number instantly. Location 20099967 was a deserted field on the outskirts of a small town in Ireland. The human tracking satellite was about as tall as an average fairy but was vitally important. This human tracking satellite was to track how far the humans got underground and how close they were to finding our town of Haven.

Foaly looked at me then at Holly.

"Who wants to go?"

Holly shook her head before I could get a word out. D'Arvit. I knew why though. Ireland was where Artemis was and she didn't want to see him. I also knew why she didn't either. She liked him a lot, maybe even loved him but she knew that he would never love her. Poor Holly. A cross species relationship was really annoying, she was good to just forget it.

"Fine..."

I got up and went to the gun locker.I grabbed my favorite weapon, also Holly's, the Neutrino 2000. I grabbed the Hummingbird wings, strapping them on quickly. I couldn't stand the shaking of the Dragonflies. Have you ever flown on a plane in a thunderstorm? It's like that just it's strapped to your back.

As soon as I got topside, I pulled the map of Ireland on to my visor of my helmet, and tried to figure the distance I had to go before I reached the satellite. It was about 2 miles away. Easy flight.

When I arrived at the satellite, I tried to see the rubble and haze of smoke. When I did, there stood a boy. He was taller than me but most everyone was, since I was after all a fairy. His jet black hair was some-what slicked back, and it had white dust caked into it. He was clutching his head as though sounds bothered him. When I listened closer, it sounded as though he was talking to himself.

I shielded and came forward. I need to figure out if this human was a danger to me or to himself. He broke out of his trance.

"I can see the haze. I'm not an idiot. Show yourself!" This boy's voice had an Irish hint. Not a foreigner to the area then.

I un-shielded and the boy smiled.

"Well, aren't you a pretty young thing.."

I almost puked at the most cheesiest pick up line that we all hear in the pubs, when the drinkers had just a little too much to drink. I think my great grandmother had the same line used on her, quite frank.

"Sorry," he began. "I'm Orion. And you are..?"

"Police Officer Marie Smith. Why are you here?"

"I don't know really." he replied, tilting his head to the side just a little.

"Well, please leave Mr. Orion." I said flipping my visor back down to do a scan of the situation. A few seconds passed and the scan sent messages to Foaly.

"Got it," Foaly said into my ear."Who's this guy on your helmet cam?"

"No clue. Someone named Orion. Just a human. Situation under control. We just need to get this human out of the wreckage."

Orion came closer to me and stood just a few feet away, a small smirk on his proud face. I resisted the urge to kick him. This smug human needed a lesson, and preferably a painful one.

"I'll leave, beautiful, if you will go out on a date with me." he said with a smug grin.

"I'm out of your league."

"Just one date. Friday night. 3 days from now. At 7. Come on. I'm not that bad of a guy.."

"Is this the only way you can leave from the mess?" I said, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Just one date. Will you?"

I wanted so bad to slap the smile off of his face, but out of all the guys to have asked me out, he was the best looking one. His angular face seemed handsome, his blue eyes making my insides twist strangely, his voice somewhat soothing yet irritating. At least, he was better than the goblins. Now, that's a sight I wish I never see ever again, those ugly guys. I relented.

"Fine. Just go."

"As you wish, my love. Meet me at Ireland beach at 7. See you then..."

He turned and walked off, leaving me to just stand there in awed silence.

"Earth to Marie... Come in. Are you there?"said Foaly into my ear. "What just happened?"

"I so don't want to talk about it."

I went up to the wreckage as Foaly laughed. A real riot.

**chapter two, fini. Let me know what you all think!~Broken Blades-13**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now, chapter three! Enjoy! Hug to all my vviewers.**

McKayla's POV

I was sitting on a bench not far from the restaurant when Artemis came stumbling back. After an initial freak-out, I had ditched the restaurant and called my mom. However, she was 45 minutes away, and I didn't have money for a taxi, so I settled down for a long wait.

"…McKayla?" I looked up from my phone to see a distraught-looking Artemis Fowl standing over me.

"Artemis," I said, relieved. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I apologize for leaving."

I stood up so I was level with him. Unfortunately, he was still a few inches taller than me. "You 'apologize?'" I asked incredulously. "You abandoned me in the middle of a date! If you didn't like me you could have at least driven me home first!"

Artemis shook his head. "There was some…" he flinched and put a hand to his temple, closing his eyes for a moment. "Technicalities," he finished at last. "I wasn't thinking straight at the time."

My anger softened into concern. "Are you sure you're okay? What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," Artemis said sharply. "It's none of your concern."

I noticed that he was no longer talking in—what, fives?—and I wondered what exactly he had been doing in that past hour.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

Artemis squinted at me. "My car is still in the parking lot."

"No, I mean, why did you come on a date with me? You asked me that question. Your mother doesn't control you. Why are you here?"

Artemis squirmed. "I'm not sure," he answered. "Why haven't you gone home?"

"I didn't have a way home. My mom's across town," I said, looking at him pointedly. Artemis wasn't fazed.

"I'll take you home, then." He hesitated. "If that's… acceptable?"

He was a smart guy. He knew how this seemed. He ran away in the middle of our date, acting like a maniac, then came back all cool and calm. I really shouldn't trust him, I thought. I should really just sit down and wait for my mom and never talk to this guy again.

"Yeah, that's fine," I answered. "First, give me your phone."

Artemis gave me a strange look. "Why would you want my phone?"

I rolled my eyes, all the time thinking, This is a bad idea. "So I can give you my number, idiot."

Artemis stared at me for a moment, then smiled strangely, as if contemplating the anomaly that I was. Then he took his phone out of his breast pocket, unlocked it and handed it to me. I put my number into his contacts and handed it back carefully.

"And hey," I said. "If you ever need help, or someone to talk to, don't be afraid to call me, okay?"

Artemis nodded several times. He didn't really look too keen on that idea, but I figured that it didn't hurt to try.

"And then he drove me home, and I haven't heard from him since," I said, finishing telling the story to my friend from the states, Kyra, through the phone. She was silent for a few moments.

"McKayla," she said.

"Yes, Kyra?"

"Do you realize that you're in love with this guy?"

I scoffed. "I am not. He's just interesting."

"Interesting?" Kyra laughed. "He ditched you in the middle of a date, and when he came crawling back you gave him your number. There is something wrong with you."

"No there's not," I insisted. "With Artemis… there's just something about him."

Static came through the phone that indicated one of Kyra's I-can't-believe-you sighs. "Well, are you going to see him again?"

"I don't know! He probably doesn't want to see me again. I'm just the date he went on to get on his mom's good side."

"I doubt it," Kyra insisted. "Mrs. Fowl."

"So how did your date with that Fowl boy go?" my dad asked me later that night. I exchanged looks with my mom across the couch.

"Fine," I said. "He took me to dinner. We went to that fancy place downtown."

My mom had agreed with me when I decided not to tell dad about the strangeness of what had happened, or that I had willingly gotten into the car with a person who could very well be a psychopath.

"Are you going to go out again?"

That was the vital question. Were we going to go out again? I should've asked for Artemis's number, but then again, would I have had the guts to call him if I had? No, I admitted.

"I don't know," I said finally.

I probably should've stopped thinking about him right then. I probably should have forgotten about him, because it would have made everything easier for me.

Come to think of it, if I had never met Artemis, things probably would have been easier for everyone. However, once I had met him, I was never going to let him go.

Forget a person like Artemis? Yeah, right.

**And that was Chapter three. Read and review please!~Broken Blades-13**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! I just finished editing this, and I'm super excited for you all to read this! Enjoy please!**

Chapter 4: A Carnival.

Marie's POV

When Friday came, (even though we don't keep real accurate mud man time down in Haven) I felt myself not wanting to go, fear gripping me as well as disgust. I didn't know this human! If only I could have said no.

I had told Holly and only Holly, mainly because there was no need for Foaly to know, even though he wanted me to tell him. She had said that I should go and get it over with, try to act friendly and what was the phrase? Grin and Bare it? Easy for her to say. She wasn't being forced to go on a date with a useless mudboy. I was.

Holly was sitting on the edge of my bed waiting for me to come out of the bathroom, wanting to see if I liked what she had picked out for me. I had called her over because I couldn't figure out what to wear. What does a fairy wear to a fairy/human date that is topside?

Holly had gone through my clothing, since she had many adventures to the surface, and along with hats or hair-dos that covered my ears, had picked out outfits for me.

I had grabbed the white dress that my older sister had gotten me on my 13th birthday, and a white knit beanie cap. I brushed through my hair and put on the cap that covered all through straight to the back of my head. My hair stuck out under the cap so that my bangs covered my eyes.

I looked good, at least, good enough. I couldn't care less, why should I? I was being forced on date! I came out of the bathroom and did a twirl in front of Holly, showing her the full 360 view. Holly smiled.

"You look like a small mud woman. Luckily you are one of the taller fairies. Still only four-six but tall enough to pass as one."

I shook my head slightly.

"You're getting way too much enjoyment out of this."

Holly threw a pillow at me, and I caught it, throwing it back, hitting her square in the face. We started laughing so hard that I had forgotten about Orion, until the alarm that I had set to mudman time to leave went off. I hugged Holly, and off I went.

Artemis clutched his head and with another strangled noise, fell to the floor. He was getting sick and tired of this.

"Come on, Artemis. I have a date with Marie. Let me take over." said Orion, like the voice in the back of your mind that told you what to do. Your subconscious? Well, not technically, Artemis was still awake...very much so.

"You must think I'm crazy." Artemis said, out loud.

Artemis looked around his little office space, looking for something to help him stay Artemis and not allow him to take over. The computer screens in front of him showed everyone in the Fowl Manor. Angeline, Artemis Senior, Myles, Beckett, and Butler, all in separate rooms excepot for the twins and his mother. He felt himself losing control, slipping slowly from reality. He needed to stay here in his body, with his personality, but Orion was determined.

Artemis cried out in pain, clutching tighter to his head. Nothing usually hurts him, absolutely nothing. Well, not physically anway. Even when he was killed, he didn't feel any pain. He couldn't remember real true pain.

Artemis smiled, but it was the wicked smile of a winner, showing that it wasn't Artemis at all. Orion had taken over, checking himself over approvaling before he left just as Butler could come up to see what was going on to make Artemis cry out.

I arrived before Orion so I just paced the length of 15 meters 'til my feet got sore. The water flowed towards me and the blue, healthy tinge made me smile. Some mudman treasures were up here, but I couldn't bare the polluted waters on a seaside. The clouds casted a shadow with the sun that illuminated off the glistening water. The rock cliffs in the distance was surrounded by flocks of birds, all chirping their own songs of love and of mating. The most classic of lovey-dovey movie settings, but still beautiful.

I heard footsteps, so I turned around, stopping to see the beautiful man walking towards me. I shook out of my daze as Orion came towards me, with a large grin plastered beautifully over his face. He wrapped his arms around my head and hugged me in greeting.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Orion, slowly releasing me, which I was thankful for.

"Not really, but let's go." I said, as Orion held out his elbow to escort me.

I put my arm through his and followed him to his car. I couldn't remember the name but it was a simple black color, with dark tinted windows. He opened the door, and I could almost feel his proud, smug smile radiating towards me. I sat down, pulled the seat belt around me, (Holly showed me. Shuttles had a more difficult belt), and I clasped my hands in my lap, mainly because I had the urge to slap him again.

We went into town, and we went through too many twists and turns, that I was sure we were lost. But each time I looked up at him, Orion seemed content enough, watching the roads expertly. Soon, we arrived at a large park, and I looked around to find a sign. It was covered with a large banner, claiming that through Sunday, there was a carnival being held. Great. Something me and Holly hadn't discussed.

Orion came around and opened my door and I got out, slightly mortified. Carnivals weren't what we had talked about, having thought of all the typical first dates. Restaurant, beach, house, etc had been brought up. Even the circus was brought up, but not carnivals.

We went up to the ticket manager, my hands fidgeting next to me, constantly playing with the slight frills on my dress. As we approached him, he looked like Root used to. Buzzed, military hair-cut, not a smile on his face, and even had the red-tinge that had earned Root's nickname, "Beetroot." The only difference was this man had a mustache.

"One adult and one child coming up," he said, though Orion hadn't said anything.

"Actually, two adults. She's older than she looks." corrected Orion.

The manager leaned over the counter to look at me closely.

"I was born at night, but it wasn't last night. She's a child maybe 5 or 6 years old by the look of her."

I was getting sick and tired of this, both of them talking like I wasn't there, when clearly, I was standing right next to Orion! If only I hadn't promised Holly that I wouldn't use magic, I would've used the mesmer.

I looked at Orion and he looked as mad as I did. I decided I was going to play with this guy's mind. If I was six, then I should have a limited vocabulary. This was his one flaw in his theory. He hadn't heard me speak. Until now.

"Sir, will you please stop speaking as though I'm not here? We are here on a very joyous date, and so far, all we have gotten was an incompetent fool questioning if I'm old enough to have an adult ticket. If you wouldn't mind just letting us pass, we would have extraordinary gratitude that we could never unearth again. Please, believe us. We don't have any true reason to lie to you. You must believe that I'm fifteen, just incredibly tiny for my age. Now, if you wouldn't mind, two adult tickets please?"

The guy stared at me in shock, mouth slightly agape, like he wanted to say more, but didn't. I wasn't a six year old anymore. He handed Orion the two tickets, and we turned towards the entrance. This time I had a smug smile on my lips. Serves him right.

At the entrance, Orion handed the tickets to a overly happy woman standing there. She looked questioningly at me then the second ticket, but didn't say a word. Smart choice. She handed Orion two bracelets that allowed you to go onto the rides. We walked in and I immediately wanted to turn around.

Kids came running pass, screaming, while the parents chased them, looking tired. A group of teenage girls walked pass, and tried to wink at Orion, but Orion turned towards me. He clasped my bracelet around my wrist and sized it to fit. The girls scoffed and left.

The first thing we went to was a ring toss. I didn't want to ride the rides without getting my bearings of what a carnival was

I couldn't get a single ring on the moving targets, but Orion could. He got one on and had gotten a small teddy bear. He handed it to me and kissed my head, waving to the attendant as we walked away, my eyes shifting. I blushed, despite that I wasn't supposed to be having fun.

We went over to the Ferris wheel next. As we were being strapped in, I felt myself getting nervous. I had flown higher than this thing reached at it's peak. It wasn't that. It was that I was so close to Orion. I could feel the heat radiating off of him, the warmth that I sometimes craved. I felt weird sitting so close, almost like it was forbidden.

The Ferris wheel started again. We got half way and stopped.

"So, Marie, what's your favourite color?" asked Orion, looking at me, some-what concerned.

"Uh... black, and my second is blue. I know, a weird combination. What about you?" I said, looking him straight into he piercing blueness of his eyes.

"I don't know. I don't really have a favourite color. So, you're a police officer?"

I had hoped he had forgotten. "Yes."

"Okay. That sounds fun. Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes."

The ride started again and we stopped at the top.

"What's your middle name?" I asked, slightly curious to find that out.

If his name was a Roman god, then maybe he had a powerful middle name too.

"Phoebus. Orion Phoebus Fowl."

My eyes grew wide. Fowl? Wasn't that the last name of Artemis? Holly's little lover-boy? I shook my head. That wasn't relevant right now. I stored that knowledge for later.

"Cool middle name. So you're named after Roman gods. Your parents must like Roman mythology."

"Actually, I don't have parents, per-say. I don't personally, but I think they were obsessed with mythology in general."

The ride started back up and we were let off at the bottom, thankfully. I was starting to get a little anxious to get off the ride.

We went to the photo booth next, much to my dismay. I sat down but I knew that I was way too short. Orion sat down next to me, picked me up and put me on his lap. The first photo we did a funny face, my face lightly screwed up as Orion stuck out his tongue. The second was a simple smiling, and Orion's smile could light up the world. The third, before it could go off, I looked at Orion. A boy of such kindness. The third had a longing look at Orion while Orion was turning to look at me, just slightly off from fully facing me. I couldn't resist, pulling his face to mine in my tiny hand and I kissed him, making that the fourth and fifth picture.

Orion pulled away, but didn't push me off of his lap, his hand softly on my thigh. Instead he just sat there, staring at me. Did I just kiss him?

We came out, smiling. We grabbed the strip of photos, and I snagged them from Orion's hand, knowing that he wouldn't make fun of me if they looked stupid, but I had to check. I looked at the fourth and fifth. I tore off the fifth picture and handed it to Orion. He had insisted that I keep it, but I gave it to him, at least, the copy of us kissing.

We left together, not wanting to ride anymore rides, or play anymore games. That had only taken 30 minutes.

He took me back to the beach. Only because I wouldn't tell him where I lived. How could I tell him that I lived underground?

He let me out of the car. I held the little blue green teddy bear in my arms, and the photos in my hand.

Orion tilted my head up towards him. I got up on my tip toes to help him not to bend so far. His lips crashed into mine, his tongue lightly running the edge of my lip and I closed my eyes. Our kiss good-bye lasted 5 minutes.

I walked away as Orion pulled out of the parking lot. A perfect ending to a date I didn't even want to go to. He had asked me out again and I said yes, I mean, who wouldn't? This boy treated me so good. We set it for a week and a half away, and were planning on keeping it like that, unless for some reason I had a mission. It was long enough for me to figure everything out. Including his last name. I was determined on it, though I honestly didn't want to know...

**A long chapter, huh? Worth it though! What did ya think? Review please~Broken Blades-13**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, finally, an update! Yay! Hope you enjoy it all! Kehehehehehehehehe!**

McKayla's POV

I spent four days thinking about Artemis. By the end of the first, I was sure I would never hear from Artemis again. By the end of the second I was ready to stop moping and move on.

I wasn't really sure what was going on with me. I had never been so hung up on a guy before—especially not such a weird, strange one. However, from the few minutes I had spent with him, he had intrigued me. Even if I hadn't been interested in him, I did want to help him. Whatever was going on—no one should go through that alone.

He called me at five o'clock five days after our date (fives, I realized). I was up in my room, studying for finals for school, when my phone rang, breaking the silence of the house around me.

I thought about not answering it because Caller ID said "blocked number," but then I remembered Artemis. Could it be him?

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, McKayla. How are you?" I recognized his voice immediately—it wasn't exactly one you would forget.

"I'm great, Artemis. And you? Are you okay?" I tried not to sound too excited.

Artemis was silent for a few moments. "I'm not entirely certain why I am calling you. I think I should go now."

"No, wait! Artemis, I don't mind. What is it?" I held my breath, silently wishing that he wouldn't hang up, that he would ask to see me, that maybe this could work out.

"I'd like to see you. Is now a bad time?"

I was supposed to be studying. I had homework and guitar lessons the next day and I really couldn't afford to go out.

"No, it's perfect," I lied. "When will you be here?"

"I'm already here," he said, then hung up the phone. Of course, the guy I liked not only had mental issues, but was also a stalker. Why was I surprised?

I told my mom I was going out, even though I technically told her I was hanging out with a friend from school. I had told her about my date with Artemis, and I wasn't sure she would approve of me going on a date with the boy who had ditched me before. I wasn't even really sure why I approved of such a thing.

After wondering briefly if I should change my clothes, I changed into a nice pair of pants and a nice shirt. Remembering our last date I grabbed my phone along with a few dollars and stepped outside.

Sure enough, when I walked outside, the Bentley was sitting in my driveway, Artemis waiting patiently inside. I took one final deep breath and opened the passenger door, sliding inside and turning halfway to face Artemis.

"Hey, Artemis," I said.

"Hello, McKayla," Artemis said distractedly. "I thought perhaps we could attend the theater."

I struggled for a moment—there was probably nothing that I wanted to do less than go to some boring theatrical performance. But if it was the only thing inside Artemis's comfort zone right now, I decided to humor him. Maybe it would even be fun.

I tried to prompt Artemis further, but he evaded all of my questions with five word responses. I wasn't sure how he concentrated on both fives and the road, but from what I had heard of him, he was a genius, so I didn't question him.

When we arrived at the theater, Artemis flashed a few cards and soon we were up in a booth above the audience, basically the equivalent of secluded, front row seats.

"How'd you get us in here so quickly?" I asked as we took our seats.

Artemis gave me a smug look. "I own the building. My father gave it to me after I made my first business deal. I was ten."

Of course. It had been silly of me not to assume that.

The play ended up being some Shakespeare performance (I was too busy being bored out of my mind to notice which one). Artemis sat still, barely looking at me or paying attention to the stage, probably busy with his thoughts.

During the fourth act, he started to get twitchy. At one point he closed his eyes, took five deep breaths, and whispered, "onetwothreefourfive" under his breath.

I decided I had seen enough. I touched Artemis lightly on the arm, and with a start he opened his eyes and glanced at me. Panic and fear shone through his blue eyes.

"Let's go," I said, nodding towards the door behind us. Artemis nodded several times, and then stood up abruptly, fingers twitching. His usual aura of calm was replaced by a sense of crazy, irrational fear and mistrust.

That's not right, I thought miserably. That's not who Artemis Fowl is.

Even from the few times I had seen him before, you could tell that Artemis was not a person to be trifled with. He was the snobby rich kid with too much to lose, who didn't have any friends but had no desire to make any. He was the confident adult-in-disguise who dabbled in the criminal side of the law but never did anything stupid.

Now he had been reduced to—this, whatever this was. He had gone from the top of the food chain to the lowest of the low, scared of numbers and paranoid of every passing stranger. I didn't know Artemis, and I didn't know what he had done in the past but no one deserved that.

I decided then that I would help him, whether he wanted me to or not.

We got outside and the cool air seemed to calm Artemis down. "Let's just walk for a while," I suggested. Artemis hesitated, looking me over as if checking for secret plots to kill him. I tried to remain patient with him.

"Artemis, are you really okay?" I asked softly. I checked my words—five. Maybe that would prompt him to answer.

"Obviously I am fully functional," was Artemis's snappish reply. He looked away, taking up a slightly faster pace. We were somewhere downtown and the social environment was at full swing, but it didn't seem to matter. It was only the two of us.

"Oh really? Nothing's wrong at all? Nothing to do with… fours?" I asked as casually as possible.

"No," Artemis said quickly, flinching. "Stop guessing at things you can't begin to understand."

"You could help me understand," I suggested, but Artemis was silent.

"You know," I said casually. Oh, was I about to hate myself. "Since you're not, you know, obsessed with numbers or anything, I heard one time that everything leads back to four."

Artemis stopped. "Oh? And how is that?" I could hear badly masked nervousness in his voice.

"Well, take any word. Like Artemis." I glanced at him. He was getting even twitchier than before. I hated doing this to him, but it seemed to be necessary. "Your name has seven letters in it. The word seven has five letters in it, and the word five has four letters. It works with—"

"Stop!" Artemis shouted suddenly. "No! It's not true! One two three four five!"

Then Artemis, right there in the middle of a busy downtown sidewalk, fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands. Some people stopped to glare at us, but I ignored them, kneeling down beside the troubled genius.

"Artemis, it's okay. I'm sorry. Just tell me what's wrong. Let me help."

"No," Artemis said, trying to pull away, but I only brought him closer. "I don't need help."

"Obviously," I muttered. "Artemis, look at me."

He hesitantly met my eyes with his. I could feel him trembling slightly.

"You're fine," I said calmly. "Everything's going to be alright. I promise."

"How do you know?" Artemis asked. "With everything that's happened, everything I've done—"

"It doesn't matter what you've done," I said reassuringly. "What matters is what you do from now on."

I leaned in a big closer. Artemis's hands relaxed then fell to his lap. He moved closer, too, and before I knew it we were kissing, softly but insistently. Artemis tasted like peppermint and caramel. His arms wrapped around me slowly and it took me a few minutes to remember we were still kneeling in the middle of a public sidewalk.

I pulled away and silently we stood up. I smiled slightly at Artemis, and he wrinkled his brow but smiled back. Part of me knew that this was one of the few times I would ever see Artemis this broken or vulnerable.

I just kissed a crazy guy, I realized next. I just accidentally fell into a relationship with a mentally insane teenage boy.

Because that's what this was now, wasn't it? A relationship? Was I supposed to ask or something? If it was anyone but Artemis Fowl, I would have known what to do. With him, I was at a complete loss.

We walked back to Artemis's car. Once inside, Artemis cleared his throat, then said, "About earlier—"

"It's fine," I said quickly. I looked at him and smiled. "It's all fine."

He studied me for a moment, and I felt like maybe we were getting somewhere, and that perhaps he would stop counting his words now and seeing numbers everywhere.

"Okay. That's good," Artemis said. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"So…" I said, keeping my eyes fixed on the window. "Could I get your number? You have mine, but…"

We both knew that this wasn't really about the number. Was he okay with this? Would he let me in, let me be a steady part of his life?

"Of course," Artemis said softly before listing off the numbers so I could put them in my phone. When we got to my house, he got out and opened my door for me and walked me to the front door.

I tilted my head upwards and for a moment we only stared at each other. Then he took a tiny step closer, and this kiss wasn't as chaste as the last one. When he finally pulled away, he had a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"Call me sometime, yeah?" I said before escaping into the safety of my home. What had just happened? What had I just done?

"You can't do this," Orion argued within him. "You're going to mess things up with Marie and I."

"It's not my fault you made the idiot move to ask her out," Artemis argued back, settling into the driver's seat of the Bentley. He wasn't sure why, but the kiss had soothed his mind and made the numbers go away for the time being. "I was with McKayla first."

"McKayla's not half as pretty as Marie," Orion said. "We can't date both. Isn't that—I don't know, wrong or something?"

"Well, I'm not giving up McKayla. She's going to help me. Maybe together we can get rid of you."

"And I'm not giving up Marie. She is the fair maiden to my prince charming."

Artemis groaned. He had a feeling his life was about to get a lot more complicated than it already was.

**SOOOOOOO?! What did y'all think? I enjoyed this chapter personally. Poor Artemis. XD Next Chapter, who's Orion and how does he connect to Artemis? Will Marie ever know? Comment and Follow pwease! ~Broken Blades-13**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, a new chapter ready! Enjoy! We're in for a truely...um, crazy ride.**

The next day, I began my research, needing to know why this boy that I had KISSED, nonetheless, had the same last name as Artemis. I used one of Foaly's souped-up high-wired laptops to use customized searches to find more on Orion.

ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. This boy didn't exist, above ground or under it.

I tried to think logically, so I used different combinations. Then I tried individual searches. The first name Orion came up: 67,000 results. The last name, allowing with different versions, came up with 6,000 names. the middle name left me with zero results.

I stared at the laptop for a few minutes. On a hunch, I typed in Artemis Fowl II. What came up was a five gigabyte file. He was a very active human. I allowed myself a giggle at the cruelly drawn picture of Artemis. No doubt it was probably Mulch's drawing or something. No true artistic talent.

I decided to open it, and began to read.

"Artemis Apollo Fowl II is a very intellectual individual. When he was 12 years old, he single-handedly captured LEPrecon Captain, Holly Short, through various recollections of the story. He got a kidnapper's ransom of 1 cubic ton of gold. Though for some reason, still unknown to the Fairy Council, we got back about half of the ransom gold, even according to Captain short, she had no clue why. Over the next few years, Artemis became an asset to the fairy race. He saved us from a Goblin Revolution, has saved the people from Opal Koboi(see Wicca), and even saved the Demon realm. Which is where Holly Short and Artemis were missing for 3 years.

Artemis Fowl has also stolen magic, while in the realm, that began to warp his mind frame. He contracted Atlantis Complex from dabbling in fairy magic. The Atlantis Complex is a disorder caused by guilt ridden criminals. The disorder's side effects are disillusions, paranoia, obsessive behavior, and, in severe cases, multiple personalities. Artemis had a severe case, and split into two personalities, himself and the Roman counterpart of his name, Orion Fowl-"

There was more but my mind was reeling at 100 miles an hour. So was I dating Orion Fowl, a different person, not connected to Artemis at all? Or was I dating Artemis in his Orion personality?

I threw the laptop off of my lap, causing it to land still on my bed, but flipped upside down. Foaly would probably yell at me later but I could care less right now. I ran over to my desk to where I had put the pictures from yesterday. I looked at them closely, as if hoping that they would hold the answers,

There was a knock on my door and after I got my heart rate to settle down, I opened it. There stood Holly, looking curiously happy.

"Well?" she said, walking into my drearily lite living room.

She followed me to my bedroom, keeping quiet all the way there. Should I ask...?

"Well, what?" I asked innocently. I knew she wanted to know about the date.

"The date? How'd it go? Did you, you know... kiss?" she asked, trying to sound casual and failing miserably.

"It went good. He took me to the carnival, and thanks, by the way. I had no clue what the carnival was. We went on the Ferris Wheel. It was different to say the least." Should I tell her now? I wanted answers, but am I ready to know? "Then Orion took me to a photo booth, and yes, one of them had us kissing." (No need for her to know that there was actually two.) "Then he brought me back to the beach, where we said a lengthy good-bye. He asked me out again and I said yes. We have it set for a week and a half from yesterday."

Holly squealed. It was a shrill sound that sent shivers down my spine.

"Where are the pictures? I have to see them!"

I closed my eyes. Here we go.

"Holly, there's something I need to ask you," I said, as I opened my eyes to look at her. "When you were on a mission a few years back, you had Artemis with you. What happened to him during the Atlantis Complex?"

Holly's eyebrows raised. "The Atlantis Complex? He turned into this crazed teenager, obsessed with fives, and thought that his bodyguard, Butler, was plotting against him. During our mission to the surface, we were supposed to watch a demonstration of Artemis's plan to coat the glaciers in a sun-reflecting material to stop the sun from melting the ice. Something happened during the demonstration, and Artemis thought it was just his disillusions. I had to shoot him with the buzz baton to stop him from walking in the line of a falling shuttle. When he awoke, he was Orion...-"

I looked at her. She had an accusing face on her. My heart dropped. Apparently, she had figured out why I asked.

"Marie, show me the photos now!"

I complied only because I knew that Holly was a good shot. I handed the strip of photos to her.

She didn't look mad but her closing her eyes and counting to ten slowly told me she was. It was a technique that Trouble Kelp had taught us to keep a level head in the field. I was prepared for the worst.

When she spoke, her voice shook with controlled anger.

"You kissed Artemis. You kissed him. I'm going to KILL YOU!"

She attacked me and wrestled me to the floor. The thing she forgot was I had two brothers. I was just a little better at wrestling.

I pinned her to the floor in 2 moves.

"Calm down. I didn't know it was him until I got suspicious and looked up Orion Phoebus Fowl. When no results came up, I looked up Artemis, and to my astonishment, Orion is part of a disorder."

Holly calmed down enough that I felt safe enough to unpin her arms.

"The thing is the therapist taking care of the Atlantis Complex said that it was completely gone"

She closed her eyes and put a hand on her temple.

"Let's go talk to Foaly," she said finally after a moment. "He might know what's going on."

Foaly was in the middle of hacking into Artemis's computer database, as Marie and Holly walked in. It had been almost two weeks since Foaly had broken into Artemis's database to see what the mudboy's scheme was, and with no activity, he was getting suspicious.

He turned towards them and saw that Holly looked mad. Yikes, he thought. I better be careful with what I say.

"What can I help you with today?" he asked as casual as possible.

"Okay centaur," began Holly, who only called him that when she was at wits-end. "Explain how Artemis can re-contract the Atlantis Complex."

She threw the photos of Marie and the supposed Orion onto the table in front of Foaly.

"Uh... honestly, maybe while he was a spirit.'

Holly and Marie seemed curious enough and sat down.

"While he was a spirit, he was around magical, criminal spirits. If he crossed paths with them, they would make him remember the bad criminal activities he was engaged in and how it had hurt others. He would soon forget about the good that he had done, even the major activities, such as the Goblin Revolution. Soon, his mind would get so lonely that he would split into himself and Orion, thus re-contracting the Atlantis Complex." he said and sliding the pictures back towards Holly.

Holly sighed and looked at her friend.

"What do we do, Foaly?" asked Holly, handing the strip of photos back to Marie.

"It's just a theory so we have to prove it." he said, throwing a mischievous smile towards Marie. She groaned

If only she knew the extent of the orders about to be given to her.

I stayed in my bedroom for the next week. Commander Vinyaya understood that this was too hard for me, so she allowed me to miss a few days of work.

Late at night, when I couldn't sleep, I would take the buzz baton that I was now ordered to use against Orion or Artemis- whoever it was, and twirled it in my fingers.

When it came time for our date, I dressed all in black, strapping the buzz baton to my belt. The coolness that it held touched my skin under my shirt and reminded me of the orders I must fulfill.

Foaly came over to me and looked me up and down.

"You know, you aren't killing anyone. You're just trying to prove our hypothesis."

A tear escaped, but I quickly wiped it away. He would never understand.

He came towards me with an iris-cam. He put it in and I blinked a couple times to stop the tears of pain from coming. Oh, how I hated these cameras.

I placed a wireless ear piece into my ear, and then I put the black knit cap over them.

Then I set out to follow orders, with tears rolling down my cheeks.

Orion was waiting for me. He tried to kiss me in hello, but I moved my head so he kissed my cheek.

"Is something wrong, Sweetheart?"

"No. Just really tired, that's all."

The buzz baton on my side seemed to weigh me down.

"Did you stay up late last night?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Well, why don't we head out?" he said, turning away from me.

I pulled the buzz baton with professional speed. I zapped him.

"Sorry, Orion." I said as he fell to the sand, out cold.

"Good work. Now it's a waiting game."said Foaly into my ear, who was watching everything on the iris-cam.

I knelt down beside Orion, Yes, now it is a waiting game. A waiting game that I was sure is going to tear my heart out in the end.

I looked down when I felt him stirring. He was waking up.

"McKayla?" he asked dumbly. "Where is my girlfriend?"

Yep, I was right. A small hole was punched through my heart.

"First of all, who are you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm Artemis Fowl, of course. Who else would I be?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe Orion?"

"Him? Yeah, so what? Who are you? His fairy girlfriend?"

"Oh, so you've heard of me? Yes, you are correct. I'm Marie, Orion's girlfriend."

"He told me about you, but I just never listened either. I just caught your name. What now? You must have all the information you needed. Are you going to just leave now? Or stay?"

"Why are you speaking like that?" I asked, noticing that his words were elevated, and apparently counted.

"I have no clue what you are talking about. I'm speaking normally. You never answered my question. What are you going to do? Stay or leave? It's your choice only."

"You know what, Artemis? You're an annoying, snobby rich kid that thinks the world revolves around him. Which I have news for you, it doesn't. It seems wrong but I'm sticking by Orion's sounds really weird, but maybe together we can drive your obnoxious personality away."

"You need only to remember this. It's my body and only my body. So if you wanna try, you can try and push me out, but prepare for a fight."

I scoffed and got up. Foaly was laughing in my ear.

"Watch it, centaur. I could just come and buzz you."

Foaly stopped laughing abruptly.

"Go home, Artemis." I said, my voice layered with the mesmer. "And forget that this date ever happened."

I left before Artemis was to his car. My heart was heavy as I went home. Foaly took out the iris-cam and the ear piece as soon as I came back.

Though there was light-hearted comments towards me. I couldn't speak. Not after arguing with Artemis. Artemis was right though. It was his body.

"I have an idea," said Foaly, reading my mind apparently. "It's his body, as he said, but what if it wasn't?"

"I'm listening." I said, finally able to speak, my heart pounding.

"Why don't we clone him, and put the Orion personality inside the clone?"

Holly and I stared at him for a moment.

"It's the only way I can think of for the Atlantis Complex to stop," he said, noticing our gaping mouths.

Was it that easy?

**So what do you think? XD Artemis must have been affected some how! R&R please!~Broken Blades-13**


End file.
